Orphan Black, A Collection
by b00ksandcleverness
Summary: A collection of one-shots and drabbles. Pairings vary; Punky Monkey, Cophine, Sarcophine/Punk Science Girlfriends, Brophine, Soccercop
1. Cars and Cosima

Prompt: (From punk-rock-science) THEN WRITE SOMETHING ABOUT BADDRIVER!COSIMA (cosima offering to pick kira up and sarah saying no XD)

Pairing: Punky Monkey/Science Punk/SarahxCosima (if you squint)

A.N. Hey y'all, hope you enjoy my collection of shorts and drabbles. If you dig my work, come visit and/or follow me on Tumblr at the same URL as my username here, b00ksandcleverness (zeros and all). I'm always up for some more prompts!

* * *

Getting Sarah to agree to let her pick Kira up from school (just _once_, jeez, what's the worst that could happen? Honestly it was like, a 3 minute drive) had been harder than, like, her entire PhD thesis. Cosima wasn't _that_ bad of a driver, ok?! She just got distracted sometimes all the time. And really, who could blame her? There was science _everywhere_. Even on short drives to the supermarket. It wasn't her fault that stop lights changed too quickly for her to notice (Green and yellow were VERY SIMILAR COLORS, okay?).

She hadn't minded convincing her stubborn girlfriend (like, she really hadn't. Who knew chocolate could be so much…fun?) But if she had heard Sarah say 'No' one more time she was seriously gonna put her genius brain to work in retaliation. But, luckily, Sarah had caved. Not that Cosima had really given her much of a choice.

So when Kira had bounced happily into the car, the scientist had chalked a victory up to the nerd world, and pulled forward out of her temporary parking space while giving her awesome little niece a high-five.

She'd just…kinda forgotten that there was still a car in front of her. She winced with a quiet, embarrassed 'oops', and slowly backed Sarah's car away from the one in front.

Thank god for brakes, dude, because there wasn't a scratch on either car. And the other 'mom' wasn't there either, or she'd have booked it, like seriously.

She turned to Kira with a self-conscious half-smile adorning her face. The 8-year-old was looking at Cosima with wide eyes, her mouth covered with both hands, and looked to be both horrified and in danger of laughing.

"So, uh, Monkey, what do you say we, uh, keep this between us, huh?"

Kira giggled. "Only if I can have one of your Eskimo Pies."

Cosima laughed and ruffled her hair playfully. "Dude, you can have the whole box. Just don't tell your mom about that, either."


	2. Buckminster Fuller and Sacred Geometry

Prompt: (From anon) Punky-monkey! The 2x10 bed scene but when Sarah asks what she's thinking about it's them. Cosima comes clean about her feelings and Sarah acts on it.

Pairing: Punky Monkey/Science Punk/SarahxCosima

A.N. Hey y'all, hope you enjoy my collection of shorts and drabbles. If you dig my work, come visit and/or follow me on Tumblr at the same URL as my username here, b00ksandcleverness (zeros and all). I'm always up for some more prompts!

* * *

She could feel Cosima's still, steady warmth on her back as she listened desperately for each shallow breath. Each hitch, each rattle, each little cough. Every one was precious, more important than the one before it. She didn't mind the silence tonight, because it meant that she could hear those beautiful sounds uninterrupted.

It was the sigh though, nearly silent, but deep and long, that let her know Cosima was still awake. She had faced away from the scientist, because she knew if she was facing her, her eyes wouldn't have left her face. Couldn't have left her face, and more than anything Sarah feared revealing her secret.

She turned to face the other woman, settling just inches closer, and traced the silhouette of Cosima's face, oxygen tube and all. It was one of the most beautiful things she'd ever seen.

The soft greeting of 'Hey' melted her heart, and she cursed herself as she struggled to keep the burn of tears from showing in her eyes.

* * *

She had thought Sarah was asleep. It gave her comfort, to know that the other woman was beside her; her protector, her guardian. It gave her comfort to think that Sarah could sleep at all, but maybe she had been wrong. Maybe Sarah was as scared as she was.

It was funny, the way the universe worked. For years, she had been so lonely. She was surrounded by fellow students, fellow scientists, but none of them were who she called friend.

She missed the warmth of another body beside her at night, arms wrapped around her waist and lips pressed against her shoulder. She told herself that she didn't need love, that science was her one true passion, but she in the back of her mind she longed to find love. And so she had.

Twice.

At the same time.

And now she was dying. Now she would lose it all. She would lose Sarah, and Delphine, and Scott and Kira. She would lose Alison and Felix and Helena. It was ironic that now that she was dying, she had finally found a family, something to live for.

It was ironic, too, that the first person she had ever fallen for was probably the one person she could never have: her clone, her sister.

Sarah had come charging into her life, blazing through every barrier she had ever constructed and burying into the spot in her heart that was apparently waiting for her. It didn't really bother Cosima, the fact that Sarah was her genetic identical, because really they were completely different people. DNA meant little in the scheme of love.

But Sarah frightened her; no one had ever made her feel so much, so quickly. So she had hidden it all away, and tried to move on.

She had grown to love Delphine, she really had. It was inevitable, really. But Delphine wasn't Sarah, and Cosima hated herself a little bit for that, because she didn't deserve either of them.

She wondered if this kind of irony was written into each of their patterns of life, if somehow each of their stories really was constructed in some…sacred geometry of the universe. There was so much beauty in the invisible patterns of the universe. Was this one of them? She supposed now, she would never know. It was a bitter pill to swallow.

So when Sarah had turned to face her, it was all she could do to keep it all in.

"What were you thinking about?" The question was quiet, tentative. It was so unlike Sarah, and that more than anything told Cosima that all was certainly not well.

Cosima could feel her throat burning as she answered with the closest non-truth she could think of.

"Oh, Buckminster Fuller, and…Sacred Geometry." Sarah's little huff of laughter brought a smile to Cosima's face. She suddenly had an idea, and raised her arm.

"Look," She directed, pulling up her sleeve to reveal one of her numerous tattoos. Her most important tattoo. "So this spiral? This is the Golden Ratio, and it's a mathematical pattern that repeats itself in nature." She traced the nautilus with her finger as she longed to feel Sarah do. "In flower petals, and honey bees, and, you know, the stars in the galaxy, and…in every molecule of our DNA."

She gazed towards the ceiling, reveling in the wonder of the universe, in the feel of Sarah's eyes on her skin. It never ceased to amaze her, this thing they called life.

"God, we're so different, all of us." Sarah's voice echoed some of her amazement as she spoke, making Cosima chuckle a bit.

"Yeah. I know." It really was astounding, and so amazingly, wonderfully beautiful.

Sarah snorted quietly. "I don't even know how to look at Art"

Cosima grinned at her, turning her head to the side and catching her eye. "Don't tell Fee!" The punk demanded playfully.

Cosima huffed out a short laugh. "I won't." she promised, bending her elbow to raise her hand, silently begging Sarah to take hold of it. She could feel herself getting weaker, and she was suddenly determined to leave nothing on the table.

Sarah complied, and she eagerly entwined their hands, marveling at the rough, warm, callused hands, so different from hers, but so similar.

"You're the wild type, Sarah." She caressed Sarah's fingers, needing this simple connection more than she needed her next breath. "You propagate against all odds, y'know, you're…restless. You survive." It was the thing that she admired most about the vibrant woman next to her.

_Please survive_, she begged silently. _I need to know you'll live even when I'm gone._

She couldn't take her eyes off of their hands, palms pressed together, fingers bent to slip in-between each other. Connected. She heard Sarah swallow roughly.

"I can't do this without you, Cosima."

Those words blasted through her like a sandstorm, rubbing her raw and stinging her heart, but it was Sarah's tears that truly broke her heart. The tremble of her bottom lip - so much like Cosima's own - and the tiny, desperate shake of her head.

"You'll be fine." Cosima promised, rubbing her hand as reassuringly as possible. Sarah's half-hearted 'yeah' as she closed her eyes and turned away was not comforting. She _needed_ Sarah to be ok. She couldn't leave without knowing.

"You just have to keep moving forward."

Sarah wiped her eyes and huffed. "Yeah, forward through the looking glass with Marian bloody Bowles."

Cosima grinned. "What could go wrong?" She joked, delighting at the smile Sarah gave her in response.

As they fell silent again, hands still caressing gently, Cosima knew she had to tell Sarah one last thing.

* * *

"Y'know, I never thought I would be one of those people who would find the love of their life."

The statement burned Sarah, but she squeezed Cosima's fingers anyway, trying to convey support, and love, and reassurance.

"I mean, love, if you break it down, is just a chemical reaction that happens in your brain. I cared more about my labs than I did about finding someone to spend my life with."

Cosima's eyes locked with Sarah's, and Sarah could see the fear in them, along with determination.

"I mean, yeah, it got lonely. I missed intimacy. But I could deal, you know? Totally do-able." The dreadlocked woman broke their gaze, her eyes returning to their clasped hands. "Until you."

Sarah's entire body froze. Her ears buzzed and her heart pounded and it felt like she had needles pricking her entire body in waves. Was she hearing what she thought she was hearing?

"You, uh, you kinda barged into my life, you know? My defenses weren't ready for you, Sarah. You totally took my by surprise, and I didn't even mind it. I fell in love with you without even noticing."

Her smile was self-deprecating as she finally met Sarah's wide-eyed stare again.

"Yeah, I know. It's a lot to take in, but I needed you to know, before…" She swallowed hard. "Well, just before."

"B-but…Delphine?"

Sarah wasn't quite sure how to respond to that. It was everything she had ever wanted to hear, but her brain was refusing to believe it. And she certainly didn't want to hear about 'before' anything, because it bloody well wasn't happening. Not on her watch.

"I never thought I could have you, not the way I wanted. I mean, society probably would never accept us; we look like twins even though technically we're two completely different entities with different DNA. I mean, you and Helena would have the same DNA, but you and I…I mean, yeah we're clones, but each of us have our own sequence, so…" She cleared her throat. "Anyway. I didn't think I could have you, so I pushed my feelings away and told myself I'd be the best sister I could. And then Delphine came along, and she was so beautiful and kind. I love her, Sarah, I do." That hurt, but she let Cosima continue un-interrupted. "But…She's not you. She'll never be you. And I know that makes me an awful person, because she'd do anything for me, she loves me, but my heart belongs to you, Sarah. All of it. Even the part that Delphine's made for herself in there."

* * *

The silence after her confession pressed on Cosima like the walls were closing in on all sides. Finally, it just got to be too much.

"I know it's a lot to take in. Like, I totally get it. But I just…needed you to know, you know? I get that you don't feel the same way, but -"

Everything happened so fast that at first she couldn't comprehend. But then the warm lips on hers broke through the fog, and she pressed back eagerly, hoping against hope that her chapped lips and oxygen tubes didn't drive Sarah away again.

It was like…walking into a fire-lit living room after being caught in a sudden blizzard. Like sinking into a hot bubble bath after a long, horrible day. It was like a cool autumn breeze after a scorching summer heat wave. It was like finally understanding just how vast the universe was, and just how small, but just how _lucky_ you were. It was _everything_.

And it was over way too soon. She could feel the air cooling the Sarah's tears on her own cheeks as she opened her eyes to gaze in wonder into Sarah's.

"You silly tit," sobbed Sarah, her smile heartbreaking and soul-mending all at once. "How could I not feel the same, you bloody idiot?" She brushed her lips against Cosima's again. "How could I not?" And reattached their lips again.

So maybe it wasn't the answer to all of their problems. And, yeah, they had a lot to talk about and work out. But suddenly, all of those problems didn't seem so important anymore.

Suddenly, she felt a whole lot more like fighting.

She felt a whole lot more like _living_.


	3. Picnics and San Francisco

Prompt: (From anon) Prompt: Cophine Delphine and Cosima go for a walk around a park and have a picnic :)

Pairing: Cophine

A.N. Hey y'all, hope you enjoy my collection of shorts and drabbles. If you dig my work, come visit and/or follow me on Tumblr at the same URL as my username here, b00ksandcleverness (zeros and all). I'm always up for some more prompts!

* * *

It was a rare, sunny day in San Francisco, and Cosima was buzzing with energy and excitement to be back in her home town, with the woman she loved. They had spent the mourning touring the well-known areas, like Pier 39 and Haight and Ashbury. Cosima hadn't smiled this much in a long time.

They had stopped at little cafe near their hotel (because as much as Cosima wanted to introduce Delphine to the wonders of a true San Francisco burrito, today wasn't the day to stand in line for an hour.) and packed a blanket in their backpack, climbed into a taxi and headed towards Delores Park.

The clone knew that Delores would probably be packed with people; a sunny day in San Francisco was almost as note worthy as the apocalypse, and Delores was busy when it was foggy. Students willingly skipped class on days like today (and thank god it wasn't summer because she wasn't ready to deal with summer tourists), and she knew the air would be as green as the grass. Probably greener.

Cosima refused to let Delphine look behind them as they climbed the hill, saying it would totally ruin everything. She had been right about the air; she didn't think there was one person here not smoking a joint. It made her giddy and warm inside (and doubly glad she packed one just in case). She didn't stop until they were under the sparse shade of the trees at the far end (because as much as she loved sun, there was no way she wanted either of them to suffer a burn today), and still she wouldn't let Delphine turn around.

"Just hold your horses for a minute. Close your eyes. Trust me!" Delphine huffed in exasperation, but did as she was commanded with a small smile on her face.

Cosima unzipped the backpack and laid out the blanket and their lunch before slipping behind Delphine and covering her eyes with both hands. Delphine chuckled and covered Cosima's hands with her own.

"Cherie, what are you doing?"

Cosima smiled and placed an open-mouthed kiss to the back of Delphine's neck, delighting in the small shiver it elicited. "Just, showing you one of the best views in San Francisco," She murmured, and nudged Delphine so she was able to turn them both around and face the other way. Finally, when she had positioned them right, she let her hands drop from Delphine's eyes to around her waist, resting her chin on her lover's shoulder.

Delphine's soft intake of breath reflected Cosima's thoughts perfectly. No matter how many times she saw this view, it never got any less beautiful. San Francisco was laid out before them, past a stretch of vibrant green grass that marked Delores Park. It was oddly beautiful how the Industrial City seemed to rise out of the park; it may not have the architecture of Europe, but San Francisco had it's own beauty. One that couldn't be denied.

"It's lovely, Cosima." Delphine murmured, squeezing the biologist's forearms affectionately.

They spent the rest of the afternoon at the park, eating their lunch and sharing dreams and secrets. Cosima teased Delphine mercilessly when she had said "San Fran" ("Dude, you _never_ call San Francisco 'San Fran'. Or 'Frisco'. Only tourists and foreigners do that. It's San Francisco, The City, or SF." Delphine promised not to forget) which had gotten her tickled, which had then led to a lazy make out session and subsequent lighting of the blunt in Cosima's pocket. They had walked around the park, passing the joint between them, as Cosima told Delphine of her childhood adventures in the city.

The sun warmed them from outside and in, and by the time they got back to their hotel, they fell into bed and were determined not to leave.

It had been the perfect day, Cosima mused later, trailing her fingertips along Delphine's upper arm. The immunologist's sleepy, contented 'J'taime' as she snuggled further into Cosima's hold just sealed the deal. She still had so much she wanted to introduce Delphine to; San Francisco would always be first in her heart. California was in her blood, even if her home would always be with Delphine. It was a good start though.

It was a good beginning.


	4. Sarah Manning and the Stuffed Animals

Prompt: (From punk-rock-science) COSIMA FINDS OUT THAT SARAH'S SECRETLY SUPER INTO STUFFIES. AND SHE TEASES HER ABOUT IT BUT SHE THINKS IT'S REALLY CUTE AND THEN FOR AN ANIVERSARY PRESENT COSIMA BUYS HER THIS LITTLE ADORABLE STUFFY (because sarah's actually into a really big collection of small ones rather than big ones 'cause she likes having them around her on her bed; kinda like a stuffy faMILY) AND THEN THEY JUST CUDDLE IN HER BED WITH ALL THE STUFFIES AND COSIMA NAMES BUT SARAH GETS MAD BCUZ 'THAT ONE ALREADY HAS A NAME'

Pairing: Punky Monkey

A.N. Hey y'all, hope you enjoy my collection of shorts and drabbles. If you dig my work, come visit and/or follow me on Tumblr at the same URL as my username here, b00ksandcleverness (zeros and all). I'm always up for some more prompts!

* * *

Sarah and Cosima were cuddled up on the couch, watching the newest episode of The Big Bang Theory, when Mrs. S. came barging into the living room, carrying a gigantic box nearly as tall as she was.

"Oi, Mrs. S. Let me help you!" Sarah leaped up to help, and together the two of them were able to maneuver the box to a safe location on the floor.

"Thanks, love. I need you to go through these because we don't have that much room left in the garage."

"Yeah alright. What the bloody hell is in here, anyway?" She opened one flap curiously, then promptly slammed it down again, a faint blush decorating her cheeks. "Oi, Mrs. S! What do you mean go through them?"

Soibhan rolled her eyes. "Sarah, you've got hundreds of the things, and I won't have them crowding the house any longer. You don't need all of them." With that, she gave Sarah a pointed look and left the room.

Sarah shifted uncomfortably, and then tried to make her way back over to the couch, but Cosima was already intrigued and intercepted her.

"What's in the box? I can help you go through it."

"NO!" Sarah's panicked shout made Cos jump and stare at her girlfriend. Sarah cleared her throat. "Ahem. I, uh, mean, uh, no, Cos that's fine. I can do it later, yeah? Just wanna spend some time with you."

Cosima caved a bit. "Aww you're adorable." But only a bit. "But you're not getting out of this one. What's in the box?" She swerved around Sarah and reached for the lid, only to have it slammed shut again by Sarah's frantic hand.

"Oi, really, it's nothing important. Promise, yeah?"

Cosima gave Sarah _'The Look'_. The look that meant she was unamused and if Sarah didn't move her hand there would be hell to pay for the next week. At least. Sarah groaned, and dutifully moved the offending limb, before using it to cover her eyes from impending embarrassment.

She heard the rustle of cardboard as Cosima lifted the flaps of the box, and then Cosima made a sound that made Sarah drop her hands and stare.

She squealed.

Full on, hurt your ears, high-pitched, little girl squeal.

"Oh my god! Look at all of these stuffed animals! Holy crap, dude these are so adorable!"

Sarah's cheeks were burning, but she couldn't help grinning goofily at her obviously ecstatic girlfriend. She looked like a kid in a sweets shop, digging her hands deep into the box and pulling out all of her stuffed animals one by one, exclaiming over each one, and setting it in its own designated spot beside the box.

"Sarah, how did you get all of these? There are _hundreds."_

"No, there's only like, 160….Maybe 168."

Cosima raised an extremely amused eyebrow at her. "Dude, I had, like, 5. There's no way you got all of these when you were little. Hold the phone, how long have you been collecting these?!"

"I don't collect them!" Sarah protested, "I just…can't resist them sometimes, alright?"

Seriously, thought Cosima, could her girlfriend be _any cuter_ right now? Nope. Totally a cheek-pinch worthy moment.

"Oi!" Sarah protested again, slapping her hand away.

"Look at you," teased the biologist, loving the fact that Sarah's blush was deepening by the second. "Big bad touch girl with a thing for stuffed animals. You're too adorable."

"Am not…" mumbled the 'big bad punk'.

Cosima laughed. "Sure. Right. Ok. So what are we gonna do with these, huh? Give them to the Goodwill?"

Sarah's eyes widened in horror, making Cosima laugh again. She pouted.

"Oh, c'mon, Cos. I can't get rid of them! They're all special. And Mrs. S.'ll throw them out if I don't do anything."

Cosima bit her lip to resist the urge to pinch Sarah's cheek again, so she kissed it instead. "I love you, Sar. Don't worry, they can all come back to the apartment with us. We'll find a place for them."

The look on Sarah's face and the kiss she got in reward made this possibly one of Cosima's best decisions ever.

* * *

A few weeks later, they decided to take Kira to the zoo as a way to go on an unassuming date together. Sarah and Kira both loved going to the zoo with Cosima, because she would tell them tons of little facts about all of the animals there. Today was a special treat, as there was a new addition to the local zoo; a couple of Red Pandas, and they were just about the cutest things ever. It gave Cosima a fantastic idea.

Later that night, after Kira had been tucked in and Sara was in the shower, Cosima snuck into their storage room and grabbed a few armfuls of the stuffed animals. Once back in their room, she laid them out all over the bed and hid the newest addition under her pillow.

When Sarah came out of the bathroom, toweling her hair dry, she caught sight of her lover on the bed, cocooned in all of her stuffies, and a huge grin split her face.

"Cos," she said as she climbed into bed, "you're the absolute bloody best, you know that?"

Cosima giggled slightly as Sarah nuzzled her nose. "Yeah. I know. I'm pretty awesome. I even have a present for you." She couldn't contain her excitement; Sarah was going to love it.

"A present, eh? Alright, I like presents. Where is it?" Cosima slipped a hand under her pillow and dragged out the cutest, fluffiest Red Panda stuffie that Sarah had ever seen.

Sarah melted.

"Awww, Cos! He's adorable!" She grabbed it and squeezed it to her chest, before reaching out and pulling her amazing girlfriend towards her. "You're the best, Cos. I love you so much."

A little later on, when each of the stuffed animals had been introduced to Cosima and given their own place on one side of the bed (between Sarah and the wall, of course), Sarah lay with her head on Cosima's chest and the newest addition between them, Cosima poked Sarah's side playfully.

"So, the new dude. I'm thinking his name could be Charles, what do you think?"

Sarah glared up at here, clearly affronted. "What? Dude, Charles is a perfectly good name. I mean, it was Darwin's name. Totally acceptable." Sarah rolled her eyes.

"His name is not Charles. He's already got a name, and it's fine."

"Oh, he does, does he?" Cosima challenged, poking Sarah's side again. "So what's Mr. Charmer's name, huh?" Sarah blushed furiously, and buried her head into Cosima's chest. "Oh, c'mon, Sar! What's his name? If you don't tell me I'm just gonna keep calling him Charles and there's nothing you can do about it."

Sarah's grumbled answer was lost between Sarah's mouth and Cosima's tank top. "Sorry, didn't catch that."

The punk huffed, and raised her head slightly. "His name is Cosmo, alright?"

And Cosima knew then and there that she had found her soulmate.


	5. Tea and Terror

Prompt: (From anon) Sarah, a Brit through and through, needs a spot of tea first thing every morning. Emphasize 'needs'— bad things happen when she's deprived. Cosima, not yet aware of this bit of information, uses the last tea bag in her travel mug and heads off to work. Hell/humor ensues.

Pairing: Punky Monkey

A.N. Hey y'all, hope you enjoy my collection of shorts and drabbles. If you dig my work, come visit and/or follow me on Tumblr at the same URL as my username here, b00ksandcleverness (zeros and all). I'm always up for some more prompts!

* * *

Cosima's morning had been going very well, thank you very much.

She had actually managed to get out of bed on time for once (waking up next to Sarah Manning was an ungodly temptation, but this morning she had been sleeping like the dead, so what could a girl do?) allowing her to take a wonderfully long, hot, refreshing shower. That shower, however, had set her back, so instead of having time to brew herself a nice pot of coffee, she settled for heating water in the kettle and throwing the last two teabags in her travel mug. She had been insanely proud of herself for clocking into the lab 5 minutes early, and had promptly gotten to work.

Until the phone call.

She had been completely focused on the computer screen in front of her, so she hadn't bothered to look at the caller id when picking up. "Yeah, hello?"

"Cos. Where the bloody hell is my bloody fucking tea?"

The deadly calm voice made Cosima freeze in abject terror.

She had Sarah had been living together for the past two months, and for the most part it was the easiest thing Cosima had ever done; their lifestyles actually melded together quite well, and their frequent spats were worked out relatively smoothly (mostly because Kira was an excellent mediator). But if there was one thing you had to know when living with Sarah Manning, it was that the woman needed her morning cuppa, or cities would burn.

In Cosima's defense, this was only her third offence, which was impressive if you considered how absent minded she was in day to day life. The first time, Cosima had mistakenly suggested that Sarah make a pot of coffee instead. Sarah had hung up the phone in silence and Cosima had gone back to work, thinking little of it. She had gotten home to find all of the locks changed on every door, and once she had gotten inside she realized that all of her paperwork (and extra hard drive containing electronic data) had been hidden away.

It had taken her two days of groveling and making up to get Sarah to give her her work back, and she had still been in the doghouse for a week.

The second time, remembering the catastrophe of the first, had of course learned her lesson. She rushed to the supermarket and bought a large box of Sarah's favorite tea. Unfortunately, she had been in the middle of a very important experiment, and had dropped the box of tea off with her lover and rushed back out the door with a quick kiss on the cheek. She'd been forced to take the trash out for a month.

Now, for most people, this wouldn't have been much of a problem. Cosima, however, had a thing about smells; the slightest bad smell could set her off gagging for an hour. It was why she enjoyed working in a lab and research so much; there was little-to-no danger of bad or unusual smells to interrupt her life. Garbage duty for a month had been absolute and utter torture.

The two 'incidents' however, had filled Cosima with the fear of God…or rather, of Sarah Manning in the morning, sans tea.

"Shit, baby, I am so sorry. I totally forgot. Give me, like, 10 minutes."

Sarah huffed and grumbled a reluctant "fine" as she hung up.

The panicked biologist threw off her lab coat and grabbed her red one. "Hey, Scott, cover for me, dude, ok? I'll be back in an hour."

Scott shook his head at her as she raced past his desk. "Drank Sarah's last bit of tea again?" He yelled after her, and chuckled as she disappeared around the corner with a wave.

* * *

There was one thing Sarah liked more than her morning cuppa, and Cosima was counting on it to save her now.

Before moving in with Cosima, Sarah had regarded Starbucks as something akin to whatever stuck to the gum that was stuck on your shoe. Overpriced sugary drinks served by teenagers or college students were not her cup of tea, pardon the pun. Until Cosima had bought a chai tea latte one afternoon a few weeks ago as a treat and Sarah had, as she was wont to do with Cosima's food, stolen a sip. And then she had stolen the whole cup.

So now, armed with a venti chai tea latte and a large box of Sarah's normal morning tea, she unlocked the front door of their apartment.

"Sar? Babe, I've got a peace offering."

Sarah was in the kitchen with her head resting on her folded arms. Cosima found it insanely adorable that Sarah was literally unable to function without tea in the morning, and she dropped a kiss to Sarah's mussed hair as she put the paper cup in front of her girlfriend, who glared blearily up at her with one eye before honing in on the cup.

It was amazing to watch Sarah's transformation from zombie into functioning human being with one large gulp of tea. Cosima sat in the chair next to her, watching the transformation with a large grin on her face.

"Morning." She teased, her grin growing larger as Sarah rolled her eyes. "You were sleepy this morning. I didn't get my kiss." She pouted playfully, leaning in to steal said kiss from her still-sleepy lover.

Sarah hummed happily into the kiss, much like a sleepy cat would purr in the sun. "Morning, Cos." She greeted when the kiss had broke. "Sorry for grumping at you this morning."

Cosima huffed out a laugh and sat back in her chair. "You're sorry now? For grumping at me? How about that time when you locked me out of the house, and what was it? Oh yeah, STOLE my research." Sarah at least had the shame to blush. "Or how about the time you tortured me with garbage duty, huh?" She poked playfully at Sarah's nose. "Dude, I'm arming myself with chai teas from now on." She kissed the offended body part. "You, my little monster, are just too cute."

"Am not," the punk groused, taking another gulp from the paper cup clutched in her hand. Sarah hated to be called anything related to the word 'cute'. This included words such as 'adorable', 'sweet', and 'darling'. All words that Cosima inevitably loved calling her.

"And if you're not careful, I'd be happy to give you garbage duty again, Cos." Sarah smirked at her horrified expression.

"Ha…did I say cute? I mean…I clearly meant tough and charismatic. Heh. And with that," She stood up from the chair and placed the box of Sarah's regular tea on the table. "I am heading back to the lab. Scott's covering for me. Love you!" She stole a last kiss from Sarah and was out the door in a flash.

Sarah shook her head as her girlfriend fled, and took another large gulp of chai. Her plan had worked perfectly; hiding all but two of the last teabags had played Cosima right into her hands. She sighed happily as her hands relished the warmth of the precious liquid contained in a paper cup. She felt a little bad for scaring Cosima, but her craving for chai had just been too strong, and who really wanted to get dressed that early in the morning?

She resolved to make it up to her faithful girlfriend later.

After all, what Cosima didn't know, wouldn't hurt her…much.


	6. Clone Club and the Television Academy

Prompt: (From punk-rock-science) in honor of the emmy's being announced tomorrow, how 'bout a good old clone club fic about alison, sarah, cosima, helena etc (rachel, beth, katja, jennifer) being in the audience (is there an audience for nominations? if not, who cares) while the names are announced for the nominations and then like, screaming and yelling when Tat get nominated :D

Pairing: None. (Tony/Cos if you _really_ squint)

A.N. Hey y'all, hope you enjoy my collection of shorts and drabbles. If you dig my work, come visit and/or follow me on Tumblr at the same URL as my username here, b00ksandcleverness (zeros and all). I'm always up for some more prompts!

* * *

I went a bit off the prompt here, but honestly, I after today (EFF THE EMMY NOMS) I think it'll suit us juuuust fine.

Warning: - CRACK!FIC -

* * *

"Oi, Alison, shut up, yeah? They're about to start!" Alison glared at the punk

"No need to be so rude, Sarah, I was just commenting…"

The rest of the clones shushed her furiously. She sat back in her chair, highly disgruntled.

"Ladies and Gentleman," The announcer's voice spread loudly throughout the theatre. "Please welcome the President and Cheif Operating Officer of the Television Academy, Mari MacIntyre." Polite applause followed the announcement, with the exception of Helena who let out a loud "Whoop", but was promptly silenced by Sarah clapping a hand over her mouth

A man in a somewhat boring suit walked out on stage and stood in front of the podium.

"Thank you." He began, "Good morning. On behalf of the Television Academy, welcome to the nominations ceremony for the 66th Primetime Emmy Awards."

"Sarah," Helena hissed into her sister's ear. "He is fruit-cake, yes? Like brother-sestra?" Sarah couldn't figure out if she desperately wanted to burst out laughing, or desperately needed some alcohol. Probably both. She ignored Helena completely.

To be honest, the ceremony was boring as fuck. Katja - the only European clone who had been able to make the trip - sat slumped in her chair, legs spread out, snapping her gum obnoxiously while hiding her closed eyes behind dark sunglasses. She desperately wished that Aryanna or Danielle had been able to make it; both of them were much more suited to dressing up for stuffy events such as this.

Felix and Alison commented back and forth on attire, while Cosima and Tony took great enjoyment from quietly and snarkily insulting everyone in the room and turning red from holding in laughter.

Beth checked her phone every 2 seconds, hoping for an urgent call from Art (even though he knew where she was and had promised - with a knowing smirk on his face - that he wouldn't disturb her (the bastard, he knew she hated fancy things like this)). Jennifer was having a hard time not nodding off, while Rachel sat primly in her seat and looked at once as if she was both highly interested in the goings-on, and ready to murder the next idiot who clapped. Helena twirled her hair, sulking a bit from when Sarah ignored her while the punk had tipped her head back to close her eyes, not caring about looking remotely interested.

They all perked up, however, as Mindy Kaling finished announcing the category of Best Actor in a Drama Series. Carson then took the lead, and the clones became deadly quiet, waiting with bated breath.

"The nominations for lead actress in a drama series are:" Each and every clone leaned forward slightly in their seats.

"Lizzy Calpan, Masters of Sex. Claire Danes, Homeland. Michelle Dockery, Downton Abbey." The clones held their breath. Any second. Any second now.

"Julianna Margulies, The Good Wife. Kerry Washington, Scandal." The entire clone club gathered their feet under them, ready to cheer as loudly as they could for Tatiana, who was obviously the final name.

"And Robin Wright, House of Cards."

There was complete silence for a split second, before the entire clone club (excluding Rachel and the demure Jennifer) leapt to their feet in an uproar. Certain phrases were clear in the resulting din, and could be heard throughout the theatre.

"WHAT?!" - Everybody

"THIS IS BULLSHIT" - Alison

"This is bloody ridiculous!" - (Isn't it obvious?)

"Bullshit! Who the hell is in charge?" - Beth

"This is NOT ROCK AND ROLL" - Katja

"Tatiana is the next Maryl! EMMY FOR MASLANY" - Felix

Along with other protestations of, "Not cool, dude." "This blows, man!" "I will be in touch with the Academy later this evening. Heads will roll." "Sestra Tatiana not win? I think there is problem to be solved."

Tatiana, a few rows in front of her avid fans, sank down into her seat with a furious blush.

Carson Daly cleared his throat. "If the, uh, group in the back would settle down, we'd appreciate moving forward with the ceremony.

"Oh don't worry," Sarah shouted furiously. "We're leaving."

And with that, the entire group got up and shoved their way out. Loudly.

* * *

Back at Felix's apartment, a mutiny was forming.

"That was bloody bullshit, and it's not bloody fair. We need to do something."

Helena tugged at Sarah's sleeve. "Sestra, we need to teach t.v. peoples a lesson." Sarah agreed. But what?

"Tat totally didn't deserve to be snubbed like that, I mean that was just totally rude, dude." Cosima was sitting on the couch with Tony at her feet, playing with his ridiculous mullet.

"I will get in touch with my people and see if I can't arrange a…meeting." Rachel's voice conveyed her restrained anger, and for once Sarah was in agreement with the proclone.

"I help you, Sestra Rachel."

"Helena that is very…erm…generous of you, but perhaps burning down the building wouldn't be the best course of action."

Helena smiled innocently. "Whatever you say, Sestra." Felix eyed her warily. He knew that tone of voice.

"Helena. You are not to go burning down the tv people's building unless Sarah says so, understood."

Helena's smile widened, "Okay, brother-sestra."

Sarah glared at her. "Hey, meathead, he's right. No burning down the building, got it?"

Helena's smile disappeared. "Do not call me this." She sulked.

"Hey, now, wait a minute, burning down their building might not be too bad of an idea, ya? Good party." Katja came to Helena's defense with a smirk.

"Um, guys, hello, cop here? No one's burning anything down." Beth decided to put her foot down.

"Not that you know." Helena whispered to Katja, and they smiled at each other.

"And besides," cut in Alison, glaring at the conniving two suspiciously, "Is anybody even aware of who chooses the nominations?" That gave them all pause, and they immediately all looked at Cosima.

"Whoa, hey why are you all looking at me? I'm a science geek not a theatre nerd."

"Well then, we just need to figure it out, ya? It can't be too difficult. Look on ze web." Katja broke in, pointing to Cosima's laptop.

"Fine, fine."

But just as she reached for her computer, there was a loud knock on the door. Jennifer, the closest, opened it, and Tatiana, followed by Évelyne walked in. Noting the clustered clones, she glanced around the room suspiciously.

"Okay, first of all what the HELL were you all thinking?!"

"Oh, c'mon Tat, you know you should have been nominated. That whole thing was a bloody farce."

"Guys, Sarah, I appreciate your concern, but it's totally not the end of the world okay? It's really not that big of a deal. But second of all, what is going on. You have a guilty look on your face."

Silence.

Tatiana noticed the grin on Helena and Katja's face, and immediately sniffed out the problem. "Okay, no. No, you are NOT taking revenge out on the ENTIRE Television Academy, ok? Which one of you is the ring leader?"

Simultaneously, each and every clone - including Felix and Helena - pointed to Sarah.

"Wow. Thanks guys. I really feel the love." Groused the punk. She turned to Tatiana. "Alright, alright it was me, but c'mon, Tat, they need to see how amazing you are!"

"Sarah, do you even know how the nominations are chosen?"

"…..No." The answer was mumbled.

"So you weren't listening at the beginning? None of you?"

They all looked properly ashamed. Tatiana turned towards 'Felix'.

"And you! Jordan! What the hell man?! I mean, I know you love playing Felix, but did you really have to go along with this?!"

Jordan was properly cowed.

Tatiana pinched the bridge of her nose. "Okay. Here's the deal. There are nineteen THOUSAND members of the Television Academy. Anyone can submit a nominee, and everyone votes on who they think should be nominated. The top 6 get chosen." She conveniently left out the fact that the whole process was completely political and fueled by big money. There was no need to instigate further rage. "So, unless you want to find each of the 19.000 members and interrogate them individually - NO, Helena! - Then just forget it okay? there's always next year. I'm not worried. It's not a big deal."

She glared at each individual clone. "Got it?"

"Yeah, boss, we got it." It was Tony who spoke up now. "We're cool."

Tatiana breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay. Thank you. Now, who wants a drink?" She held up a large bottle of tequila.

As most of the clones crowded in for a shot (or 5), no one really noticed Évelyne talking quietly with Rachel, a look of barely contained fury on her face, nor did they notice Helena whispering furiously with Katja.

Plans were made. Plots were finalized.

Shit was going down.


	7. Tracing Tattoos

Prompt: (From cosimasclevage) I just need everything punky monkey from you let's be real

Pairing: Punky Monkey

A.N. Hey y'all, hope you enjoy my collection of shorts and drabbles. If you dig my work, come visit and/or follow me on Tumblr at the same URL as my username here, b00ksandcleverness (zeros and all). I'm always up for some more prompts!

* * *

Sarah loved to trace Cosima's tattoos.

At night, when Cosima slept, Sarah loved to trace her tattoos with the lightest of touches, fingertips tracing shapes and lines over and over until she fell asleep.

Sometimes she would trace them when Cosima was awake, when they were both awake, with her tongue and her lips and her breath. She loved the goosebumps that followed her touch, loved the little gasps and whimpers she could pull from the biologist.

At odd moments, she would catch her girlfriends arm and press kisses to the ink, or run her fingertips up and down her arm, over the tattoos, when they cuddled together on the couch.

She loved each and every tattoo on Cosima's body, the ones she showed to the world and the ones she kept hidden. Her favorite one, though, was the nautilus. It was the first tattoo that Cosima had explained to her, when things were dark and complicated. It was the tattoo that to Sarah, represented Cosima's passion; it represented her love of life and thirst for science. She would trace that tattoo and remember Cosima's voice explaining to her about the Golden Ratio, and see Cosima's fingers tracing the same path she was.

It gave her comfort, to feel how warm Cosima's skin was underneath her fingers, to press down just a bit harder and feel the blood pumping through her veins.

Cosima's tattoos represented more than art. They represented her life. And Sarah knew that was one of the most precious things on the planet.


	8. Laughter and Living

Prompt: (From punk-rock-science) FLUFF! :D based off of "her quick wit rivals her smile for charm / and you're laughing more than you have in a long time / (because you've been afraid of your body betraying you) / (it doesn't. not tonight) /

Pairing: Punky Monkey

A.N. Hey y'all, hope you enjoy my collection of shorts and drabbles. If you dig my work, come visit and/or follow me on Tumblr at the same URL as my username here, b00ksandcleverness (zeros and all). I'm always up for some more prompts!

This poem was written by punk-rock-science, known on here as herwhiteknight - go check her out, her stuff is awesome and it'll make your day, seriously.

* * *

_her quick wit rivals her smile for charm_  
_and you're laughing more than you have in a long time_  
_(because you've been afraid of your body betraying you)_  
_(it doesn't. not tonight)_

There aren't many people who can make you laugh. Chuckle, scoff, snort, huff - sure, those are easy. But that kind of laughter that comes from somewhere deep inside, deeper than your belly, deeper than your heart. The kind that makes your sides ache, and your cheeks smart. The kind that makes you cry rivers and gasp for breath. _That _kind of laughter isn't something you experience very often, but with Cosima, it doesn't take much; a word, a gesture, it comes every time you're with her.

A lot of things come easy with Cosima, that don't with anyone else. Laughter is just the easiest to see. The easiest to hear, and to say. But it's the little things that make the biggest impact; the way she always brushes against you and you don't flinch or run away. The way you don't mind holding her, and especially the way you don't mind being held. Because you feel free with her; you feel safe.

You love the way she geeks out about science; you may scoff and tease her about it, but the truth is she amazes you, the way she looks at the world, the way she sees the world. The way she sees you. When she talks about science, her eyes shine and her face lights up. Her hands draw out the universe she sees in her mind, and that girl could talk for _days_ about her passion.

Honestly, it turns you on.

You feel the happiest on nights like tonight, sitting on the couch in Fee's apartment, your hands intertwined as you listen to the sounds of life. Of her life. Because the sound of her breathing might just be the best one on earth.

And you're both laughing. You don't remember what started it anymore, but you can't seem to stop. You don't want to stop. It feels like a release.

"Dude, stop!" She's gasping for breath now, holding her sides with rosy cheeks and a huge grin plastered on her adorable face.

Her exclamation only makes you laugh harder, or maybe it's because her glasses are tilted sideways now, so she pokes you. She keeps poking at you until you honestly can't breathe because it tickles but it feels so right. You never let yourself go like this, because if people can see this side of you they can hurt you. You wouldn't let your body betray you. But with her it doesn't matter.

Suddenly you find yourself on your back with her straddling your hips and as you catch her eyes you're breathless for an entirely different reason. The lights from the ceiling frame her dreads and make a halo. You think it's fitting because she is an angel; she's your angel. Her eyes are warm, almost liquid, and her smile isn't one of laughter anymore, but something softer, gentler.

As she leans down to kiss you, your body relaxes under her weight. It's not a betrayal anymore.

It's a promise.


	9. Confessions and Connections

Prompt: (From punk-rock-science) prompt for the day: alison catches sarah and cosima making googly/lovey-dovey eyes at each other and they make her promise not to tell anyone. whether she keeps the secret or goes all "snow white on them" (telling cal and delphine) is up to you X)

Pairing: Punky Monkey, Sarcophine (Sarah x Cosima x Delphine) (kinda)

A.N. Hey y'all, hope you enjoy my collection of shorts and drabbles. If you dig my work, come visit and/or follow me on Tumblr at b00ksandcleverness dot tumblr dot com. I'm always up for some more prompts!

* * *

It had been during a calm Friday night get, clone club movie together that Alison had noticed something…off.

It wasn't anything big, or even that alarming, but the energy in the room had shifted.

Delphine and Cosima had taken over the loveseat in Alison's living room, while Sara occupied the reclining chair with Helena at her feet. Alison had taken the rocker (neither Tony nor Rachel had been able to make it that night) and had a perfect view of the rest of the room. It was when Delphine and Helena seemed to be engrossed in the movie pick of the night,that Alison noticed that Sarah and Cosima seemed to be a bit more interested in each other than the chosen entertainment, and she became suspicious.

The shy smiles and heated eye contact reminded her of…no. No she wouldn't think about that now. But what Cosima and Sarah were flirting with was dangerous for their group dynamic, and Alison wasn't going to let them play 'chicken' with their finally ironed out lives.

So when Sarah got up to make some popcorn, and Cosima wandered off to help her, Alison quietly excused herself to the bathroom, and promptly went to spy on them. What she found made her heart beat faster with repressed memories of heated meetings and secret trysts.

Cosima was leaning casually against the counter, weight on one hand, with Sarah in front, their foreheads pressed together. Sarah's left had was positioned securely at Cosima's waist, and each of their free hands were raised in the air. palms pressed together, fingers tangling and untangling, caressing in a never ending motion. Their eyes were closed, reveling in the peace of the moment.

Alison cleared her throat loudly, stepping into the room and watching the two women jump and spring apart. Alison crossed her arms firmly over her chest.

"What the hell are you to thinking?!"

The two other clones looked at her, bewildered, still trying to recover from their scare.

"Are you trying to jeopardize everything we've worked for int the last few months? Everything has finally just settled down and now you two are just standing here…flaunting your relationship!" Alison was clearly incensed. "This…This is just unacceptable, girls" She shook her head firmly, "I'm going to have to - "

Cosima interrupted her abruptly. "Alison, if you so much as think about saying something to Cal or Delphine, I will tell Donnie everything about you and Beth. And I do mean everything."

Alison stared at her. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Alison denied quickly, hating that Sarah was looking at her as if she'd never really seen her before.

"Oh, come on, Ali! I walked in on you and Beth so many times - I just figured you guys would come to me when you were ready, so I never said anything. I don't blame you, and I'm totally not judging you, ovbs," She and Sarah shared a small smile, "But…it's complicated. Please, don't rat us out."

"Well it certainly isn't fair to either Delphine or Cal, now is it. Sarah, I almost expected this from you -"

"Oi!" The punk was clearly affronted.

"- but you Cosima; I must admit I'm very disappointed."

"Oh, don't get your knickers in a wad, housewife." She glanced briefly at Cosima. "If you and Beth were…then you know how difficult it is, to explain, to…wrap your brain around. We, bloody hell, Alison we just figured out… admitted it ourselves. Just give us a little time before you go blabbering, alright?"

Alison sniffed primly. "Well, I certainly won't be responsible for your mistakes, ladies." She walked stiffly from the room.

"Bitch."

/==/=/

It was something they'd talked about, coming out to their respective partners, but neither of them were too keen on the subject.

Cosima was truly conflicted. She loved Delphine, she truly did. She was even on her way to being in love with the French woman, but with Sarah she was already there; the punk had stolen her heart the moment they met. Her heart ached when she thought of losing Delphine, but when she thought about losing Sarah it scared her so much she had an actual panic attack.

Sarah was fond of Cal, but she had realized that while he was a wonderful father, and a fantastic friend, he wasn't who she was in love with. The problem was that he was such a great guy, and hurting him again made her brain hurt. Part of her also wondered if he would be so cruel to leave Kira if she hurt him, and hoped to god she was wrong.

Surprisingly, the actual act had not been that painful. She was honest with him, for once in her life, and the look of relief and resignation on his face was hard to bear, but hearing that he had felt almost the same way made everything hurt less. It made everything lighter. He had sworn to keep their secret, and wished her luck. They had made arrangements for a Daddy-daughter playdate in the near future, and everything was okay.

/==/=/

It was an unspoken agreement that they would tell Delphine together. They found Delphine standing at a desk in the lab, peering down at a slide through a microscope.

"Delphine?"

The blonde looked up from her microscope briefly. "Oh, hello cherie, Bonjour, Sarah." She smiled, happy to see them both, and the guilt gnawed at Cosima's stomach.

"Uh, Delphine…I, um. Okay I'm just going to spit this out. I love you Delphine, you know I do, but I'm also truly, deeply in love with Sarah and…"

"I know."

"And I really….wait, what?"

Delphine chuckled softly, turning around and making (was she doing that seductive swaying thing on _purpose_?!) her way towards the two stunned clones.

"I know you two have feelings for each other. I understand. And I am okay with it." She smirked at Cosima (who wasn't sure if Delphine had ever looked quite so hot) "After all, ma cherie, didn't you say that if I loved you, I had to love all of you?" She kissed Cosima lightly on the lips, ran her hand softly along Sarah's arm, and left the room. The two brunettes stared after her.

"Did you…?" The biologist was stunned, but also felt excitement race through her veins.

"Yep."

"And she…?"

"Yep."

"Are you…?

"Bloody hell yes."

They both raced after Delphine.


	10. Painting and Perfection

Prompt: (From cosima-sawicki) plz write artist Tony Brophine oh my god please pLEASE

Inspired by the following post by cosima-sawicki:

headcanon that Tony is actually a really hella artist (aka why he was so interested in Felix's paintings) and so on lazy days when he gets high with Delphine and Cosima he has they lay on their stomachs so he can paint on their backs and create these designs that Cosima always wants to get tattooed but she only has so much skin

Pairing: Brophine (Tony x Cosima x Delphine)

A.N. Hey y'all, hope you enjoy my collection of shorts and drabbles. If you dig my work, come visit and/or follow me on Tumblr at b00ksandcleverness dot tumblr dot com. I'm always up for some more prompts!

* * *

One Saturday afternoon, relatively early in their relationship, they had gotten completely baked. High on good vibes and free spirits, Cosima had not been feeling the need for clothes, and Tony had been feeling the need to decorate. Cosima had been lying on her side, her naked back to him, tracing patterns on Delphine's forearm. He remembered a time when art was his getaway, before it had been destroyed for him. But his girls were the best inspiration he'd ever had, so he'd rolled Cos onto her belly, grabbed some of Felix's spare paints, and used her as the most beautiful canvas he'd ever seen. The biologist had giggled and hummed as the paintbrush tickled her skin, squirmed with the coolness of the paint, but the sensation had been delicious and she'd ordered him to never stop. He hadn't.

Delphine just enjoyed the show.

By the time he was done, there wasn't one square inch of bare skin left; her body had become the narrator of a story, with swirls and starbursts and images and words. It was biology and chemistry and architecture and _life_. Delphine had demanded he paint her next, and neither of them had ever wanted to shower again.

Tony found his love of art again.

Cosima had wanted to get every design tattooed on her body, to have it forever and never let it go. Delphine reminded her if she got the first one's tattooed, there may not be any others. She didn't bring it up again.

So now, every Saturday, in a haze of green and good vibes, Cosima would slip out of her clothes (she was always first) and jokingly demand to be 'painted like one of his french girls'. Delphine would giggle, because somehow that joke never got old, and watch captivated as Cosima's pale skin transformed in a wash of brilliant color and vibrant designs under their lover's masterful hand. She would follow the brush with her eyes, flicking up occasionally to study Tony's face - at once the picture of concentration and bliss - and imagine she could feel the paintbrush on her skin. When he was done, Cosima would stand and press a kiss to his lips, and they would both be awed by the living, writhing, breathing masterpiece she'd become. As Cosima went to admire herself in the full-length mirror, Delphine would take her place as the canvas.

Tony was always surprised at how his art looked on their skin; even after hundreds of Saturdays, it never ceased to amaze him at how the two women had brought art into his life again. Sometimes they would encourage him to use a real canvas, to show his art in galleries so that people could see how beautiful it was. But he always refused; he didn't want anyone else to see his art - Cosima and Delphine were his world. All he wanted, all he needed, was what he had right here.


	11. Star Wars and Marathons

Prompt: (From punk-rock-science posing as anon) Punky Monkey prompt: Sarah wants to take Cosima's mind off being sick, so they go to the movies. Bonus points if it's something super nerdy like Marvel or Star Trek (and by that I mean pls pls pls let it be something super nerdy like Marvel or Star Trek.)

Pairing: Punky Monkey

A.N. Hey y'all, hope you enjoy my collection of shorts and drabbles. If you dig my work, come visit and/or follow me on Tumblr at b00ksandcleverness dot tumblr dot com. I'm always up for some more prompts!

* * *

There aren't many days when Cosima feels well enough to leave the apartment anymore, so on one of the few days she does, Sarah is determined to take her mind off of everything.

There's a small, independent movie theater less than a block from Felix's loft, and they just so happen to be playing Star Wars marathon, which Sarah assumes is perfect for her nerdy girlfriend.

She bundles Cosima in blankets and soft sweaters - they hide her oxygen tank, and Sarah knows that Cosima, no matter what she says, is terribly self conscious about that - and sweeps her into the car, ignoring weak protests and questions of where they're going. She has food and snacks packed in a cooler, with coffee and tea for the terribly long marathon she's planned.

It's all worth it when Cosima's eyes light up when Sarah pulls into the parking lot. Cosima squeals and kisses Sarah's cheek, grabbing her hand and pulling her eagerly towards the theater. After Sarah shows her ticket to the doorman, they're directed to a small. dimly lit space with surprisingly plush and comfortable seats. They're not the only ones in the theater, but it's hardly packed, and Cosima - still holding tightly to Sarah's hand - immediately leads her to the middle of the top row. She settles her girlfriend in and heads off to get some popcorn, which was an immediate demand regardless of the food she had packed.

When she gets back, Cosima is animatedly chatting with someone who had sat a few seats away, and Sarah was content to listen to her girlfriend geek out about something other than biology for once. It had been a while since she'd seen Cosima look this relaxed.

When Cosima turned back to her and asked which of the movies was her favorite, Sarah had tried to stall and avoid the question, but Cosima caught her bluff and looked at her incredulously.

"Wait a minute. You've _never seen Star Wars_?!" She was utterly horrified. "But that..that's like a crime! Dude, don't worry, you're gonna love it."

When the first movie started, Sarah rolled her eyes at the hokey special effects, but the feeling of Cosima snuggled into her side made everything worth it.

Sarah found she didn't mind the movies, but it was Cosima's reactions to everything that happened that she enjoyed the most; the biologist watched it as if it was her first time as a little girl, completely engrossed with every frame.

In between the end of _Return of the Jedi _and _Episode I_: _The Phantom Menace_, Cosima turned her towards Sarah and kissed her lips gently. "Thank you" She whispered.

She fell asleep soon afterwards, but Sarah stayed awake, her arm wrapped firmly around the frail girl next to her, warmed by the thanks and what this had obviously meant to her.

Besides, the films weren't actually that bad.


	12. In your eyes

Prompt: (From officialpunkymonkey) "Stop making me get lost in your eyes." Sarah/Cosima.

Pairing: Punky Monkey

A.N. Hey y'all, hope you enjoy my collection of shorts and drabbles. If you dig my work, come visit and/or follow me on Tumblr at b00ksandcleverness dot tumblr dot com. I'm always up for some more prompts!

* * *

It was a staring contest. They were both stubborn. Cosima's eyes were starting to water, and she could see the strain gathering around Sarah's eyes. She smirked.

"Dude. Stop making me get lost in your eyes."

Sarah, startled by Cosima's flirtatious tone, blinked. "COS!" She reached behind her and grabbed a pillow to whack Cosima with, who was now dancing like a dork, pumping her fists in the air.

"I WIN! I totally beat you!"

"You bleedin' little wanker, you cheated!"

Cosima laughed, and pecked Sarah on the lips. "It's not cheating if it's true."


	13. Waking up

Prompt: (From anon) Okay, get ready for this - Cosima/Sarah/Delphine and "let's spend the day in bed"

Pairing: Sarcophine/Punk Science Girlfriends (Sarah x Cosima x Delphine)

A.N. Hey y'all, hope you enjoy my collection of shorts and drabbles. If you dig my work, come visit and/or follow me on Tumblr at b00ksandcleverness dot tumblr dot com. I'm always up for some more prompts!

* * *

It was Sarah who woke first (a rarity in itself). She still got disoriented sometimes, having the warmth of a body pressed against her, but once she opened her eyes and was met with the sight of dreadlocks and a mass of blonde hair across from her, she relaxed and smiled. Every time.

When Cosima and Delphine had approached her upon Delphine's return from Frankfurt and told her of their growing feelings for her, and their decision to tell her because of the possibly limited time they had (they didn't need to tell her why), she was stunned, but utterly ecstatic; she'd been in love with Cosima since they'd met, and she'd be lying if she said that kiss at the Dyad event with Delphine hadn't made her feel anything.

She'd kissed them both in response.

Their relationship had begun, intense and fast and desperate, trying to spend as much time with Cosima as possible. Just in case. Cosima got worse by the hour, and her lovers refused to leave her side, even for a moment. They couldn't do anything physical, but their bond snapped into place faster than anything Sarah had ever experienced, and for the first time it hadn't scared her. What scared her was the blood she found on the pillow every morning, and the paleness of Cosima's skin, and the fact that Delphine was losing weight just as fast as Cosima because _just another hour, maybe I can find something, maybe this will work_. For a long time (or maybe it had just seemed long), it hadn't.

But then they'd found a cure. Cosima had solved Duncan's code. She was on the mend (not better, but getting there), and now these mornings when she got to wake up and look at Cosima (who was always in the middle, between her and Delphine; their heart, their glue) seemed even more precious and beautiful and perfect than they had before. These mornings when she woke up, expecting to see Cosima's breathing tube and feeling the adrenaline when she realized it was gone. She didn't know if she ever wanted to lose that feeling.

Cosima slept soundly these days, making up for those nights when she couldn't sleep for more than an hour without waking up coughing. Sarah knew that light touches wouldn't awaken her dreadlocked lover, and so reveled in being able to trace Cosima's features (so similar but somehow so different than her own) and run her fingers along hair and skin in those early hours of the morning when she was the first to wake up.

She glanced over Cosima to see Delphine's doe eyes watching her with an unreadable expression.

"Let's spend the day in bed." Delphine's suggestion was whispered. "Let's just…cuddle and watch movies and eat junk food. I don't want to leave this house today."

Sarah smirked. "Yeah? That sounds alright. But you're gonna have a time convincing the geek monkey, here. This adrenaline trip she's on right now." Cosima was suddenly determined to do everything she'd never had a chance to do - never took the time to do - before she'd been sick. Road trips and skydiving and walks in the park and food fights in the kitchen. It was hard to keep her in one place anymore, especially because her break from university was nearly up and she'd be going back to finish up her PhD at the end of the month.

None of them talked about that much.

Delphine's chuckle was low and sultry as she pressed a kiss to Cosima's shoulder while holding Sarah's gaze. _Damn_.

"Oh. I'm sure you and I could come up with a way to…_convince _her."

(Cosima was pretty sure that if she was woken that way every day for the rest of her life, she'd never have another thing to complain about. Ever again.)


	14. Of Swans and Clones

Prompt: (From punk-rock-science) Emma Swan and Sarah Manning. :)

Once Upon a Time/Orphan Black Crossover - will eventually be turned into a muti-chapter fic.

Pairing: Punky Monkey, Swan Queen, Swan Punk

A.N. Hey y'all, hope you enjoy my collection of shorts and drabbles. If you dig my work, come visit and/or follow me on Tumblr at b00ksandcleverness dot tumblr dot com. I'm always up for some more prompts!

* * *

"Hey, Sarah wake up!" Felix was shaking her from a deep sleep.

"Wha -"

"Someone's here." He whispered, and she could hear the faint jingle of keys at the door.

"Come on," urged Felix as they hear the lock flip over and the door creak open. She sat up and tried to untangle herself from the blanket she had been using.

"We've got to go, _now_" Felix had given up on whispering now, his panic taking over.

The light's flipped on, startling them both into an adrenaline-fueled response.

"RUN!" Taking his own advice, Felix sprinted towards the door and was arrested mid-step by a fury of blonde curls.

The woman pinned him against the wall, and Sarah was jolted into action. "HEY! Let him go!" She ran two the two struggling figures and grabbed the stranger's arm, forcing them to turn towards her. Whatever she had planned to say next died on her lips as her eyes landed on someone she never thought she'd see again.

"Emma?" She breathed.

"Sarah. Oh my god."

Emma Swan released Felix, who looked incredulously at Sarah. "You _know _her?!"

That snapped Sarah out of her trance. "We…we were in a bind, we broke in I'm sorry."

The two women continued to stare at each other, and Felix did some quick calculations.

"You brought us to the house of one of your old marks?!" Felix was incensed, and rightly so.

"NO! No, Fee, Emma was never a mark. She was…" She trailed off as she and Emma shared a look that spoke volumes.

Felix snorted and crossed his arms. "Wow. Wow, that explains so much. Hi, Felix, foster brother. And _avowed pacifist._"

Sarah glared at him. "Besides, I didn't… Em I swear I didn't know this was your place, we just need a night to lie low, yeah? Just give us…"

"Mommy?"

Sarah closed her eyes. This was _just_ what she needed; more impossible explanations in the middle of the freaking night with a woman she never thought she'd see again, far away from home and the people she… well. Away.

"Mommy what's going on?"

Sarah went to the stairs and scooped up her daughter. "Baby, come here. Are you okay? Did you get scared? I'm sorry. I'm sorry we woke you." She had made her way back over to Emma, who was frozen, staring at Kira with wide, disbelieving eyes. "It's just Emma. She's…an old friend. Are you okay?"

Kira looked at Emma with those eyes that spoke of an old, wise soul. "Are you my other mom?"

Sarah didn't know how she knew, but she supposed that some mothers and children - regardless of the circumstances of how they were conceived or how they were birthed - had a deep, unbreakable connection.

Felix snorted. "Kira, she can't."

Sarah silenced him with a deadly glare, and he looked at her with disbelief. She ignored him and turned her attention back to Emma, who had yet to speak. "Listen, I dunno how it happened, and I know it sounds completely crazy, but unless I was rap….well, unless something else happened…"

Emma finally came out of her trance, and shook her head. She grinned a lop-sided grin at Kira that Sarah was surprised to find she'd actually missed.

"Yeah, kid. I'm you're other mom."

Kira smiled.

* * *

_AN::: I should tell all of you reading this that this will ultimately be a Swan Queen and Punky Monkey story, with both clones AND magic. Neal (sorry not sorry) and Cal don't exist. Kira and Henry are twins._

_I'll leave you with that settling in your heads._


	15. Tattoos and Teasing

Prompt: (From cosima-sawicki) oKAY GOOD IM GLAD I LOVE YOUR STUFF OK SO Brophine where Cosima and Delphine decide to get a matching tattoo and their artist is Tony ok? and they end up going back for random things just to see Tony and eventually they end up being like hey boy be complete our triangle or something equally cheesy

Pairing: Brophine (Tony x Cosima x Delphine)

A.N. Hey y'all, hope you enjoy my collection of shorts and drabbles. If you dig my work, come visit and/or follow me on Tumblr at b00ksandcleverness dot tumblr dot com. I'm always up for some more prompts!

* * *

P.S. Everyone, F U Tattoo is an actual (and awesome) tattoo shop in Santa Cruz, California. I'm lazy, so I'm stealing their name because it makes me crack up every time.

* * *

It had taken a lot of cajoling and kisses and nagging and promises, but she'd finally gotten Delphine to agree.

It wasn't that Delphine didn't like tattoos (obvs, because she couldn't keep her mouth off of Cosima's) she just wasn't sure if tattoos were for _her_. But then Cosima kept being adorable and drawing little designs all over her skin and exclaiming about how perfect they looked. How could she say no?

It was Delphine who'd finally picked the design; a strand of DNA emerging through their skin and disappearing again, on the inside of their ankle (because she wasn't so confident as to get it in a place that would be seen all the time). Cosima was just happy to be getting some ink with her girlfriend, she could honestly care less what it was(she drew the line at stars and contemporary hearts though).

So Cosima had found a shop, small but with excellent reviews and a guarantee of pristine cleanliness, and made an appointment with the lead artist, a guy named 'Tony'.

So here they were, a few weeks later, standing in front of F U Tattoo. Cosima was inordinately pleased with the name. Delphine just rolled her eyes affectionately.

The shop was decorated with some of the coolest art either of them had ever seen, along with photographs of tattoos the artists had done and a little bit of flash here and there. Comfy armchairs were set haphazardly around the waiting area, and the front desk was filled with some very cool and macabre paraphernalia.

Cosima greeted the guy at the front desk with that small, awkward little wave of hers. "Hey dude, we've got an appointment with Tony?"

"Well then, ladies, I am at your service." He gave them a toothy grin, showing off a silver fang, and bowed playfully. Cosima immediately like them.

"Tony," He greeted, shaking each of their hands firmly. "Okay, so I've had some time to look over the images you sent me, but I need tracings of where you want to get the tattoo so that I can size and position it correctly, cool?"

"Yeah, dude, totally. I'll go first because it's Delphine's first time. I'm Cosima, by the way."

"Oh, so I've got a virgin on my hands, huh?" He winked at Delphine, and Cosima was highly amused to see Delphine blush furiously. "Don't worry, blondie, I'll be gentle." Delphine's blush deepened.

And with that introduction, the three of them hit it off. Cosima, as promised, went first so that Delphine could see getting a needle and ink stabbed into your skin hundreds of times per second wasn't actually that traumatic of an experience (it didn't stop her from wincing every time the needle was pressed against Cosima's skin for the first hour), and Tony keeps them thoroughly entertained to the point where when Delphine's tattoo is done they're all disappointed.

But they pay the artist (and tip him very well) and Cosima jokingly tells him that they'll see him next week.

It turns out she's not lying.

It takes two tattoos - a quote in french for Delphine (she refuses to tell Cosima what it says) and Darwin's tree of life for Cosima - and three weeks of Cosima teasing and needling Delphine -

-"You were so checking him out!" , "I'm usually the only one who can make you blush like that" , "He's kinda hot, right?"

-"I wasn't the only one 'checking him out'" , "You're both too cheeky for your own good" , "Yes, okay, I think he's…very attractive"

- for them both to admit that they both kinda have very real feelings for the tattoo artist.

Their fourth visit isn't accompanied by a tattoo, or an appointment. It's awkward at first(thank god Sarah, Tony's British fellow tattoo artist, is out to lunch), but finally Cosima is fed up with this whole 'subtle' thing. She grabbed the front of his shirt and kissed him. When she pulled away, she made sure she had his full attention.

"So, we were kind of thinking that we could make this twosome thing a threesome thing. You in?"

Tony was most definitely in.


	16. Riding out the Storm

Prompt: (From cosima-sawicki) THERE IS A VERY LOUD STORM HAPPENING OUTSIDE WILL YOU SOOTH MY SOUL WITH SOME SORT OF STORM COMFORT BROPHINE

Pairing: Brophine (Tony x Cosima x Delphine)

A.N. Hey y'all, hope you enjoy my collection of shorts and drabbles. If you dig my work, come visit and/or follow me on Tumblr at b00ksandcleverness dot tumblr dot com. I'm always up for some more prompts!

* * *

Cosima had always had a childlike fascination with storms. They were powerful, beautiful and terrifying at the same time. Whenever a decent storm blew over San Francisco, she would stay up and listen to the pounding rain and get a thrill with each flash of lightning. She would count the seconds between the flash and the boom, predicting how far away the eye of the storm was, and falling asleep the the howling winds.

Tony was indifferent to storms. They came, they went, life went on. Once a storm blew over a tree that smashed his old pick up and he'd been pissed for months, but hey, shit happens.

Delphine however, hated storms. She hated the sounds and the chaos that seemed to rage around her. She could never drown it out with music or reading, because each flash would startle her and she could feel the booms vibrate through her bones.

This was the first major storm she'd had to go through in a very long time, however, and somehow it seemed worse than in her childhood.

She flinched at each noise and flash, but tried not to make any sound, lest she wake her lovers, but when Cosima's arms wrapped around her from behind and Tony plopped down in front of her and wrapped his arms around both of them, she felt safer than she ever had in her life.

Tony kissed her hair and they both listened as Cosima explained what was going on in nature around them, how the clouds were forming rain and how lightning and thunder were produced and how the wind was manipulated by the power of Mother Nature.

She drifted off to sleep, warm and content, thinking that maybe, just maybe, storms weren't so bad after all.


	17. Lab Accidents

Prompt: (From anon) SARAH SPENDING TIME WITH COSIMA AND DELPHINE IN THEIR LAB. JUST KINDA HANGING OUT SINCE THEY'RE BUSY AND SHE CAN'T DO SCIENCE. AND JUST WHEN COSIMA AND DELPHINE ARE EXCITEDLY TALKING ABOUT SOME NEW BREAKTHROUGH, THEY HEAR THE THUNDERING CRASH OF SARAH BREAKING LIKE... IDK, AN ENTIRE SHELF OF GLASS VIALS OR WHATEVS. AND THEY THINK IT'S AN ACCIDENT AND THEY GET UP AND TELL HER IT'S FINE AND NOT TO WORRY ABOUT IT AND THEN SARAH'S LIKE "WELL AS LONG AS I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION LET ME TAKE OFF MY SHIRT"

Pairing: Sarcophine/Punk Science Girlfriends

A.N. Hey y'all, hope you enjoy my collection of shorts and drabbles. If you dig my work, come visit and/or follow me on Tumblr at b00ksandcleverness dot tumblr dot com. I'm always up for some more prompts!

* * *

They had finally convinced Sarah to visit them in the lab that she had technically scored for them (after the fallout Dyad had left their facilities to Cosima's university, and therefore she had full use of them for her….research). She'd always commented that she wanted to 'see them in action' and even though they assured her it really wasn't that interesting to watch (next time she would believe them), she hadn't been deterred, even though she was at loathe to 'be in the way' (which she obviously was)

They had told her to make herself at home (how one does that in a sterile lab, Sarah would never understand, but Delphine and Cosima certainly had it down) so she wandered about, chatting with them when she had their attention and inspecting the lab tools when she didn't. Or, you know, inspecting them (watching them work with such focus reminded her of the focus they put on her in the bedroom, and it was honestly turning her on).

Cosima had called Delphine over to look at something apparently interesting and exciting in one of the microscopes, and Sarah leaned casually on whatever was behind her to watch them (Cos was so cute when she talked with her hands like that, and sometimes Delphine would follow along). Unfortunately, what was behind her was a very unsteady shelf full of glass instruments, which promptly tipped all of its contents loudly and chaotically to the floor as Sarah stood frozen in the position she had been when it started.

Delphine and Cosima turned to look at her, wide eyed, expressions a mix between shock, pure amusement, and tolerant exasperation.

"Erm, oops?"

Both scientists burst out laughing and rushed to help her, grabbing a broom and dustpan along the way.

"Dude, that was awesome! Don't sweat this stuff - it was all broken anyway. Here, go stand over there while we get rid of this glass."

While they were cleaning up the glass, visions of the two women bending over in their lab coats gave Sarah an idea.

"Hey, Cos? Could some of the glass gotten on my shirt?"

"Huh? Uh, yeah maybe, why?"

"Well, you know, I was just thinking, should probably get rid of anything…incriminating, yeah? You know…" She pulled the shirt over her head, making sure to stretch her arms up high and give her lovers a show. "…take it off?" Well, that had Cosima's attention. Now for Delphine. "The pants too, probably, yeah?" Cosima nodded dumbly. When Sarah bent down to remove said article of clothing, Cosima cleared her throat and tapped Delphine on the shoulder, then pointed to Sarah. Hook, line, and sinker.

"Well, now that I've got your attention ladies, what do you say we…do some experimentation of our own?"


	18. Eskimo Pies

Prompt: (From swarming0) I really like the idea of Sarcophine. So, Cophine introduce Sarah to the wonders of Eskimo Pie.

Pairing: Sarcophine/Punk Science Girlfriends

A.N. Hey y'all, hope you enjoy my collection of shorts and drabbles. If you dig my work, come visit and/or follow me on Tumblr at b00ksandcleverness dot tumblr dot com. I'm always up for some more prompts!

* * *

"C'mon, Sarah! Just try it, you're gonna love it!."

"Cos, for the last time, I don't want to try your bloody Eskimo Pie. Who puts icecream on a popsicle stick anyway?!"

"Delphine," Cosima whined at their lover "tell Sarah how amazing Eskimo Pies are."

Delphine kissed Sarah's cheek. "She is telling the truth, amour. They are quite good. Although, with the way she introduced them to me, I may be baised."

Well, _that_ certainly got Sarah's attention. "What do you mean?"

Now Cosima was smirking, remembering _exactly_ how she'd 'introduced' Delphine to the wonders of Eskimo Pies.

"Well, gee Sarah if you really don't want to try my Eskimo Pies, then I guess I won't force you." She taunted with a wave over her shoulder as she headed to the kitchen to grab one of her addicting treats.

Sarah pouted at Delphine, who honestly couldn't resist that look from the punk (honestly it was worse than Cosima's) and blushed furiously.

"It was right after the first time we made love. She left her dorm room in nothing more than a bra, panties and that damn red coat of hers." Sarah closed her eyes and hummed, the image of that outfit implanting itself firmly in her mind. "And when she got back, well, she used some very _interesting _methods to convince me to try them." She remembered the sensation of the freezing cold ice cream contrasting with the feeling of the chocolate melting on her skin, and the softness of Cosima's tongue following the slow progression. She relayed this to Sarah, who abruptly stood and went after their biologist girlfriend.

"Hey Cos, I changed my mind…"

Several hours later, Sarah had to agree with Cosima and Delphine. Eskimo Pies were definitely the best thing _ever_.


	19. Family Night and Jealousy

Prompt: (From anon) punky monkey prompt: Cal stops by to partake in some quality time with Kira and catch up with Sarah. Cosima- who usually never gets jealous, can't stand seeing the two being all chummy/flirty.

Pairing: Punky Monkey

A.N. Hey y'all, hope you enjoy my collection of shorts and drabbles. If you dig my work, come visit and/or follow me on Tumblr at b00ksandcleverness dot tumblr dot com. I'm always up for some more prompts!

* * *

Cosima prided herself on living up to that 'laid-back' attitude attributed to west-coasters. She enjoyed being happy, and as for relationships jealousy was something she didn't do - it wasn't an attractive quality and she was a very trusting person (okay so sometimes she got burned for that, but c'est la vie, right?). Don't sweat the little things, you know?

But something about the way Cal was smiling at Sarah set her teeth on edge.

She likes Cal, really, she does. He's a good guy and he _adores_ Kira. But she does _not_ like the way he keeps _touching _Sarah as if it were the most natural thing in the world. That was _her_ gig. She doesn't think Sarah notices it much, because she's just always so focused on her daughter, but Cosima notices and she hates the fact that she notices.

Because Sarah smiles back at him and laughs at his jokes and somehow that makes it _so much worse_.

She supposes that this is just leftovers from Delphine and the fact that their relationship is so new and, well, kinda secret, but it doesn't make it any easier to swallow because she just wants to go over there and _stake her claim_ and she knows that would just piss Sarah off and honestly it would piss Cosima off too.

But it doesn't stop her from wanting it.

So she sucks it up and watches the little dysfunctional family spend some quality time together and she sits off to the side pretending to do work on her computer and actively trying _not_ to listen into their conversation, until Kira calls her name. It's impossible to resist such a summons, so she joins the trio and sits in between Sarah and Kira, exclaiming over the work of art Kira's produced in such a short time. Seriously, has there ever been a more talented kid? Cosima thinks not.

Her train of thought is interrupted when she feels a gentle hand on her cheek and a soft "Hey" has her turning to meet eyes with Sarah. And suddenly it's like Sarah knows _everything _and Cosima feels a little bit ashamed of herself but Sarah just gives her the softest, most beautiful smile and captures her lips in a gentle kiss before Cosima could react. "You're such a bloody idiot, Cos."

She feels quite smug when Cal smiles slightly and raises his hands in a good-natured gesture of surrender. "Whoa, okay then. Point taken."

Family nights are suddenly much more enjoyable.


	20. Mom

Prompt: (From anon) SARAH/COSIMA/DELPHINE BEING A THING FOR YEARS AND KIRA NORMALLY JUST USES FIRST NAMES FOR COSIMA AND DELPHINE, BUT SOMETIMES CALLING ONE/BOTH OF THEM "MOM" ON REFLEX.

Pairing: Sarcophine

A.N. Hey y'all, hope you enjoy my collection of shorts and drabbles. If you dig my work, come visit and/or follow me on Tumblr at b00ksandcleverness dot tumblr dot com. I'm always up for some more prompts!

* * *

The first time Kira calls Cosima 'mom', she's 10 and it's like the most natural thing in the world to her. Cosima looks at her with tears in her eyes and Kira's not really sure what made the woman so emotional, but she gives her a hug anyway. Cosima just mouths "I love you" to Sarah over Kira's curly head and Sarah just smiles as she leans back into Delphine's arms.

Delphine hears it for the first time when Kira is 11 and she's rushing out of the house to catch the bus for school. She worries about it all day until she can tell Sarah what happened because she's not sure she really deserves the honor of being a 'mother' to Kira, but Sarah just rolls her eyes and calls her 'a silly tit' and kisses her so thoroughly that Delphine forgets why she was worried. Until Sarah tells her that she's been a wonderful mother to Kira and she couldn't have been prouder of either of them. Delphine replays the memory of Kira's slip for a long time after that, shyly guarding it within her heart because it's one of the sweetest memories she has.

Over the years, Kira calls them by their names less and less, and by 'ma' or 'mom' more and more. It becomes natural. Sarah is always mummy, but in the beginning sometimes Kira would call 'mom' and all three of them would come. She would giggle and turn to the woman she was actually calling, but Cosima and Delphine were still cautious about overstepping their boundaries with Kira, because she was Sarah's daughter first and foremost and they'd never try to take away from that.

Sarah gets fed up with it and tells them to stop being such idiots, that they became Kira's other mothers when they all admitted their feelings for each other. She tells them that Kira is lucky to have such amazing women in her life, and that if they ever brought it up again she would not be happy with them.

After that, it was an unspoken decision that Sarah would, as always, be mummy. Delphine became 'ma' (because Kira always giggled when trying to pronounce 'maman' in french) and Cosima was 'mom' (Kira would never admit it but Cosima was the cool mom so she deserved the most grown up - in Kira's 13 year old mind - title).

Sometimes, just for fun, even as Kira gets older, she will call out 'mother' and they'll all come running and then scold her when she bursts out laughing. She loves doing it though because all of her mom's will start tickling her or she'll start a pillow fight.

When Kira's 15, she brings a boy home and worries for a week over what Sarah's going to be like. Half way through the door she realizes it was really Delphine she had to worry about because she had her 'glare of death' pinned on Alex all night.

When Kira brings her first girlfriend home she's 17 and she warns Delphine not scare this one off like the last boy, but this time it's Cosima who's the 'mother from hell', talking in a perfectly friendly voice about all the different subtle ways it was easy to kill someone with science. Kira just sinks into her chair with her hands covering her face and swears to never bring home another date as long as she lived.

She's 27 on her wedding day, and Kira thinks for the zillionth time that she's the luckiest girl in the world, because she had three strong, beautiful, brilliant women who she got to call 'mom'.


	21. Finding Beth

OKAY so this idea has been bugging me for weeks, so I finally wrote it. I wasn't sure where to end it, so if y'all want more, let me know and I'll be happy to write it. I will be continuing this story eventually as a multi-chapter fic, but for now it will rest as a one-shot.

Pairing: Soccercop (if you look squint)

A.N. Hey y'all, hope you enjoy my collection of shorts and drabbles. If you dig my work, come visit and/or follow me on Tumblr at b00ksandcleverness dot tumblr dot com. I'm always up for some more prompts!

* * *

It had taken a few months, but he'd finally done it. He knew that his instincts had been correct, and once he got a feeling he was like a dog with a bone. 'Or a wolf on a trail.' he thought with a smirk, his affinity for wolves well known amongst his friends.

He had used all of his contacts and called in all of his favors from his PI work, but it had been totally worth it.

Few people knew that Tony Sawicki was a certified private investigator; he loved the thrill of the chase, but to be completely honest the pay sucked, so he 'supplemented' his income with his grifting work.

But after Sammy had told him to 'find Beth', he'd dropped all of his jobs and current chases to do just that. Sammy was more important than anyone. So, he contacted Beth, but gotten Art instead. Learning about his sisters had been amazing, and he couldn't wait to meet them all. He'd always felt like he was missing someone, and meeting Sarah had filled a tiny part of that hole.

He was about to make that empty space a little bit smaller.

She'd changed her name to Isabella Young, and had gotten a job at a pet shop in a tiny town in the backwoods of Indiana. She rented a one bedroom mobile home, and didn't have a credit card. Her credentials were good, thorough, and Tony had a suspicion that she'd had some not so straight-and-narrow contacts that had helped her with that. He'd admit, she was good. But he was better. He knew how to think like someone on the run, like someone who was scared of their own shadow, unlike those suits in DYAD. He knew that the military would leave Beth alone now, so he didn't worry about them.

He sneered at the rundown home she had been forced to live in; his sister deserved far better than this, and he couldn't wait to get her out of here. He'd worn his best leather jacket and made sure his hair was properly combed and tamed. He was surprised to note how nervous he was, but his excitement outweighed anything else.

As he knocked lightly on the door, his heart pounded so furiously he was sure he'd be able to see it if he looked down. Adrenaline made him run hot and cold in waves. He held his breath as the door opened.

She'd cut her hair short, a pixie cut that looked cute on her. She looked tired and pale, but at least she'd been eating properly. Her eyes widened comically when she saw who was at the door.

"Hey, sis." He greeted, flashing a silver toothed grin at her. "I'm Tony. I'm here to take ya home."

Tears welled up in her eyes, and he caught her as she collapsed into his arms, sobbing.

—-

"So, long story short, it's just about over. DYAD is on the way down, the military has agreed to return Helena and keep Project Castor out of our beeswax, and Cosima cracked Dr. Frankenstein's code for each and every one of us."

He'd managed to maneuver a shell-shocked detective onto the motheaten couch inside and rummaged around until he'd found coffee. He made a very strong pot, and forced her to drink some of it before he'd explained what had happened since she'd gone into hiding, all of which Sarah had told him after much weedling and nagging on his part.

She took a deep shuddering breath, and looked at him with a pleading expression. "They…they told me if I didn't stay out of it, that Ali and Cosima would be in trouble. And after I found out Paul was…who Paul was, I just…something inside of me broke. I thought, I thought if I left, that everything would be okay. I forgot about Katja, god I'm such a horrible person! If I had met her, maybe she'd still be alive. And Ali…how can I ever make it up to her?"

"Hey, hey, they'll understand. And you've got lots of time to make it up to them. You're family, Beth, and if they can take Helena in and love her, then they can sure as hell find it in them to forgive you. Honestly, I think they'll just be so happy to see you it won't matter. I mean, I've only met Sarah, but I feel like I know everyone else through them and they seem like an awesome…family." He gave her another toothy grin. "And besides, I didn't come all the way down here to come up empty handed."

She gave him a small, watery smile. It wasn't much, but it was something. He held out his hand. "C'mon sis. Let me take you home. I'd kinda like to meet everyone else, too, if you could introduce me."

For several minutes, she stared at his hand, frozen in place. He could see the struggle in her gaze.

Finally, she grasped his hand. "Okay. Take me home."

—-

The drive from Michigan had been pleasant; he and Beth had similar taste in music, and conversation was easy when either of them felt the need to talk, which wasn't very often. They'd chatted about police work versus private investigation, and joked about some of the jobs they'd been on. He had called Sarah when they were a few hours away, and had her gather everyone in Felix's loft. He'd told her that he wanted to finally meet everyone, and that he had a surprise for them. Beth was still a little shell-shocked and overwhelmed by the change in events, so he kept a firm arm around her waist as they walked up the stairs to Felix's loft, but had her stay at the end of the hall with a look of mischief in his eyes. He knocked firmly on the door, and was pleased when it was Felix who opened it.

"Hey, FeFe." He grinned playfully, pulling the taller man into a hug, and waving at the girls behind him. "Hey, sisters. So, as much as I'd love to give you all hugs and meet you and all, I have someone here who really wants to say hi."

He leaned out of the door and gestured to Beth. She wrapped her arms around herself as she walked closer to him. "Hey," he said gently, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry so much, 5-0. It's all gonna be great." Keeping his hands on her shoulders, he gently guided her into the room.

"Holy watershed" gasped Dreads, as soccer mom dropped her coffee mug, which promptly shattered on the floor.

"Beth?" She whispered, stepping closer as a hand covered her mouth. "Beth, is it really you?"

Beth nodded, tears in her eyes. "Yeah, Ali. It's me." Alison sobbed as she lunged forward into Beth's arms.

As the two clung to each other, Tony rubbed the back of his neck self-conciously, and waved awkwardly at Sarah, Cosima, and Helena. Felix, still standing next to him, nudged him in the ribs. "You did good, Tony. You did really good."

Tony's heart swelled in his chest, warm and comforting. He finally had a family again.

He didn't feel so empty anymore.


	22. Promises and Protection

Vague Prompt from punk-rock-science (aka herwhiteknight): High School, Werewolf!Sarah protecting Cosima

Pairing: Punky Monkey

A.N. Hey y'all, hope you enjoy my collection of shorts and drabbles. If you dig my work, come visit and/or follow me on Tumblr at b00ksandcleverness dot tumblr dot com. I'm always up for some more prompts!

* * *

"Hey, freak!"

Cosima groaned internally, and kept walking, determined not to pay attention to the call. It happened frequently enough that she knew exactly who was calling her name; Rachel Duncan, her boyfriend Paul Dierdan, and her cheerleader chronies. Rachel had always hated Cosima, though she could never really figure out why. She figured it was because Cosima was top of her class, in every class, and Rachel _hated_ being second. Paul and the rest of the cheerleaders just did whatever Rachel told them, and what she told them was usually to torture the Geek Freak.

_Sheep__._

Cosima was in her last semester; she'd be graduating a year and a half early, and she couldn't be more thankful. One more month, and she'd be saying farewell motherfuckers to this hell hole. It was going to be a very good Christmas.

School was over for the day, but she'd left a few things in her locker that she'd needed to grab before she walked home. Unfortunately, that meant that most of the students and teachers had vacated the hallways, leaving her vulnerable to the group of people who despised her. She was suddenly jerked back a rough grip on her bicep, making her stumble into the lockers and drop her shoulder bag, which was quickly snatched up by a faceless cheerleader and dumped all over the floor. Cosima was suddenly grateful she'd decided to leave her precious laptop at home today, because it never would have survived crashing to the hard linoleum floor.

She glared at Rachel and Paul, who were smirking at her. "Really dude? Was that totally necessary?"

"You must learn to listen when you're called, Cosima." Cosima rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, okay, sure. No prob. Next time I'll stop and lay prone on the ground so you don't have to push me down before you kick me." She spat with venom. Paul lifted his lip in an ugly snarl and pinned her against the lockers with one large hand against her shoulder.

"Oh, Cosima, you should know I _never_ do the…physical work myself. So uncivilized." Rachel's cold voice made her shiver a little; her anger had gotten the better of her this time. She knew that the more quiet she was, the more likely they were to leave her alone, but now apparently she'd pushed Rachel a bit too far. She didn't actually think they'd hurt her physically (well, not much at least) but they would make her life even worse over the next four weeks.

So she might as well make it count.

"You're such a fucking bitch, Rachel. You need to pick on everyone you think is less that you to make you feel all high and mighty."

"Hey!" Paul shouted, making her flinch. "Don't speak to her like that, freak." He was now poking her firmly in the chest with each word, and it hurt. _God she wished Sarah was here_. Her girlfriend had graduated last semester, and taken with her Cosima's main form of protection. No one messed with Sarah Manning, no matter how much they hated her. Even Rachel had left her alone for the most part. But now Sarah was gone and Cosima had been left to fend for herself for a few months.

"Bully." She spat in his face, and forced herself not to flinch as he leaned down closer to her face.

"Say it again."

"Coward. Toady. Cretin." Before he could say anything in retaliation, a terrifying snarl sounded through the hallway and seconds later Paul was forcibly thrown sideways, away from Cosima to her great relief. That was, of course, until she saw that it was Sarah who now had Paul pinned to the floor with one black eye and was poised to give him another. He looked like he was about to shit himself.

Cosima lunged forward and wrapped her arms around Sarah's torso, tugging to get her attention. "Baby, stop. You're about to shift, I can feel you shaking." She was whispering frantically, still tugging Sarah away from Paul.

Sarah's entire body was wired tight enough to snap, and subtle tremors were running through her body. Cosima knew if she could see Sarah's eyes they would be glowing gold, the wolf inside her showing through. She was seconds away from shifting into her full werewolf form, which would be highly problematic to say the least. In an attempt to calm her down, Cosima pressed gentle kisses to Sarah's neck before biting gently where her neck met her shoulder. She nearly buckled in relief when Sarah relaxed back into her. Crisis averted momentarily.

"Good girl. That's it baby, just calm down. I'm okay. You saved me." She could feel Sarah slowly calming down and she released her grip around Sarah's torso to grab hold of her hand, and buried her face against her shoulder.

Sarah squeezed her hand and when Cosima looked up, she was both relieved and slightly worried to see Sarah's eyes were still a bright shade of yellow. Sarah gave her a toothy yet feral grin, and turned her attention back to the mob. Cosima let go of Sarah's hand briefly to gather her scattered papers and books, and shouldered her bag once more.

"Rachel, Paul. It's been a while. Seems it didn't take long to forget me." Rachel sneered at her as Paul struggled to his feet, wiping a spot of blood from his lip.

"Sarah. How unfortunate. You know, Paul could press charges."

Sarah scoffed. "Yeah, but we both know he won't, right Duncan?" Cosima was inordinately smug when Rachel remained silent behind her expressionless mask.

"So here's what's gonna happen, yeah? You're all gonna forget this happened. You're never gonna harass my girl again. And I won't have to beat the ever living shite out of each and every one of you, yeah?"

The cheerleaders all nodded frantically in unison, while Rachel waved her hand indifferently and Paul spat on the ground. Sarah took that as agreement. "Right. Well. Pleasure doin' business."

They all turned to go their separate ways, but Sarah stopped and turned back. "Oi, Rachel!" In a flash, she strode over to Rachel and planted her fist into her cheek, causing Rachel's head to snap to the side as she stumbled back."

"Sarah!" Cosima shouted, terrified that Rachel might do something in retaliation, but she simply straightened and met Sarah's eyes blankly.

"A promise is a promise, Duncan." Sarah intoned, and she grabbed Cosima's hand once more as they left the building.

—

Cosima was laughing as they reached the car, all of her pent up emotions from the last 20 minutes releasing themselves.

"My hero," She gushed playfully at Sarah, bumping her shoulder against the older girls'.

Sarah smirked at her, and leaned against the front door, pulling Cosima into her and wrapping her arms around the geek's waist. "Yeah? Am I? Well, what's my reward then, eh?"

Cosima rolled her eyes and nuzzled Sarah's nose before giving her a gentle kiss, which Sarah quickly took advantage of and deepend.

When they broke apart, Sarah rested her forehead against Cosima's. "What was that, Cos? You promised me everything was alright. I thought the bitch and her sheep had left you alone?"

"Heh, well, I just….I didn't want to worry you, Sar. I mean, I can handle it - I usually just keep my head down and ignore them and it's alright, I mean my books get beat up and stuff but, it's fine dude. Just…I dunno I got so pissed today."

"Cos, you shouldn't have to keep quiet to avoid being bullied! You should be able to say whatever's on your mind, baby. This is ridiculous!"

"Sar, I've only got a month left, and after today I think they'll leave me alone. But you, missy, nearly exposed your entire race to the two people who would love nothing more to exploit that!"

It was Sarah's turn to roll her eyes. "Yeah, because when I sense my girlfriend is in pain and scared out of her mind I have total control over my instincts, Cos. It's not that easy."

Cosima smiled tolerantly and nuzzled her again. "You silly werewolf. I love you."

Sarah's grin reminded her of an excited puppy. "I love you too, Cos."

"By the way, what did you mean 'a promise is a promise', when you punched Rachel?"

Sarah smirked. "I told Duncan if she ever messed with you that I'd mess up her pretty little face. I don't think she believed me. Now maybe she'll think twice before doing it again."

Cosima laughed. She suddenly felt much more optimistic about the next four weeks.


End file.
